Filter elements having a filter web pleated in a zigzag manner and made, in particular, of nonwoven fabric, are manufactured for a wide range of applications. For example, they are used to filter fresh air for the interior of a motor vehicle as well as in air-conditioning systems for enclosed spaces. In motor vehicles, filter elements of this type are inserted into holding devices such as filter frames or filter housings. The disadvantage of such filter elements or such a filter system is that leakage may occur, in particular, at the ends of the filter elements. During continuous operation, this leakage may result in warping or deformation of the adjacent pleats, further intensifying the bypass effect and ultimately resulting in inadequate utilization of the filter areas. Due to this circumstance, there is the danger that the permissible technical leakage requirements may no longer be met. In cases where a particularly tight seal is required, it has been increasingly necessary to provide, in the end region of the filter element, additional sealing and/or reinforcing elements such as labyrinth seals, foams, profiles or, in particular, additional nonwoven or textile edges in a wide range of designs, etc.